


Of apple trees and picnic dates

by shanimalew



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley just wants everything to be perfect, Cute Date, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew/pseuds/shanimalew
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley get lost in the countryside while on a picnic date.“Crowley, dear, don’t you think it’s time to admit you don’t know where we are?” Aziraphale says hesitantly.“I’d do that if we were lost, but we aren’t. Ssso no need” Crowley hisses.[Fictober 2019, Day 2]





	Of apple trees and picnic dates

**Day2: “** **Just follow me, I know the area.”**

“Crowley, dear, don’t you think it’s time to admit you don’t know where we are?” Aziraphale says hesitantly.

He has given up walking and he’s now lightly jogging, trying to keep up with Crowley’s face pace; but nevertheless he’s various steps behind.

“I’d do that if we were lost, but we aren’t. Ssso no need” Crowley hisses. “Besidesss I’ve been here before. Just follow me, angel, I know the area”

The fact that he started dragging his ‘s’ didn’t really comfort Aziraphale, but still, he kept following Crowley.

The sun has long set and, although the stars are particularly visible in the countryside, they don't really help them see the path. To be completely honest, Aziraphale doesn't know what they are looking for exactly. He knows it is a tree and also ‘the perfect spot for a picnic’ according to Crowley, but they are surrounded by trees...

“Crowley, there are hundreds of trees around us, why don’t we stop under one of these?” 

“Because they are not the tree I need”

“Need?”

“Yeah, for our picnic, have you not listened to me earlier?”

“What I questioned is why need a specific tree”

“Well, for starters it’s an apple tree. So, you know, symbolism and all that crap” Crowley says, without stopping.

Although he couldn’t see Crowley’s face, he knew the demon was blushing, and that was enough to keep Aziraphale walking.

“Also, it’s the perfect spot for star-gazing, so that you could see all the stars I made. Well, some of them at least, unfortunately some died a long time ago. And it also has a small pond nearby, if you wanted to give some of our leftovers to the ducks”

Aziraphale is so surprised by the amount of care Crowley put in their date that it leaves him dumbstruck. He stops immediately, leaving Crowley to walk alone for a minute before the demon realizes he doesn’t hear steps following him.

“Angel, everything’s okay? Are you tired?” he asks, closing the distance between them.

“Dear, how long have you planned this date?” he says instead, ignoring Crowley’s questions.

Crowley avoids his gaze, hand awkwardly scratching behind his ear.

“A couple of years, more or less…” he whispers.

“A couple?”

“Well...more like sixty…”

“Sixty?!”

“You said you wanted to have a picnic together. Well, you also said I was going too fast, that’s why I didn’t tell you about my plan. I was waiting, but then the Armageddon came and I didn’t think it was the right time to bring it up and so here we are, with this bloody tree who doesn’t want to do his bloody job and stay where I saw him!” Crowley says, hands moving wildly in front of him.

Aziraphale just watches him getting more and more anxious, as he tries to process the fact that Crowley has been planning a picnic with him for _sixty_ years. 

Words have always been Aziraphale’s world, his safe nest, but he doesn't think that there exist the right words to express how much he loves Crowley.

So he stops the demon’s babbling with a kiss.

“You are absolutely stunning, my love” he says, breaking their soon to become a not publicly accepted kiss. “Let’s keep searching for this tree, shall we?”

Crowley kisses him again, then he takes his hand and together they start looking for their apple tree again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it!  
I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shanimalew) and [Tumblr](https://shanimalew.tumblr.com/)


End file.
